The Newleaf Song
" The Group will rise, blood will spill, but all in good hope..." A young cat's destiny has come. Owlpaw has lost her dear friend in battle with a greedy cat, and she must avenge it. But what about a group called Harmony Heroes? Maybe they are the awnser to her new life without her friend... Note, if anyone is editing my story, my pet pevve is stories looking like they dont have any paragraphs. Please, leave 2 spaces when a new paragraph is started. '' Prolouge- Blood is Honor "Sir," the cat said, flicking his tail reapeatedly "I've sent them to fetch the prisoner." he looked over at his leader paitently. "Good, Tooth, we will have him soon." the other said. Blood had waited for the StreamClan leader to come in his sights. He wanted this cat dead once and for all. He heard yowling, then he appeared in his sights."Ah, my brother, Thornstar has come" Blood said, sitting down giving a fake smile. "Stop it!" Thornstar hissed. "Im not accepting you as a warrior, Bramblefang! Even as my brother, you will still be a Rouge!". "Thornstar, I'm Blood now." meowed Blood. "Now its time for me to kill you. You, MOUSEBRAIN!". Suddenly, the clearing was a screeching whirlwind of teeth and claws. After the dust disappeared, he heard a yowl. "Sir, the prisoner has escaped!". Chapter 1- Owlpaw X Lightningpaw Owlpaw stalked the rabbit carefully, not making a sound. Then, she suddenly pounced. The rabbit was squealing, then it seemed to speak to her. "Owwwllllppppaaawww.... Owwwwwllllpppaaaww... OWLPAW!" it said. Suddenly, she jolted awake. She was lying in the apprentices' den, Lightningpaw's huge green eyes staring at her. She had been dreaming... "Owlpaw, were going to train early today. Like Raventail says, Up and at Em!". Raventail was Lightningpaw's mentor. Lightningpaw's younger brother, Hawkkit was only 4 moons. He wished he could train with his older brother. Silverstar had also said that apprentices could train early now. She padded over to her mentor, Cinderheart with worry. "What's wrong, Owlpaw?" she mewed, hoping for an awnser. "Its just wierd, training early. Snakefoot hasnt even sent out the dawn patrol yet" Owlpaw said. "Oh, but he will soon." said Raventail padding up to them "Comon, we have training to do!". They followed thier mentors into the forest outside of the camp. They suddenly appeared at a giant sycamore tree. "Comon, Raventail, we trained here like a thousand times. Lets train at Twolegplace. I never get to see it." said Lightningpaw. "Oh no, young' ins." meowed Raventail. "It is far too dangerous. But we can go near it, if you'd like it.". "Fine" said Lightningpaw. They heard screeching as they came closer. "Get off me you fool!". They saw what they have never seen before. two cats tormenting a StreamClan warrior. "Jack up crazycat, Tooth." the black one said. The white one nodded, and walked over to the cat. "Fine! Ill leave!" the cat said, running off. "Hey!" said Owlpaw. "Who are you?". "We will awnser questions later, kit. But we want prey now. ''Our prey" said the black one. "Ahem, a thousand pardons cat." said Cinderheart. "But you seem to be in our territory." "Your territory? Your territory? Well, it's mine now." the black one said. "And that's Tooth" he said looking at the white one. "And I'm Blood. Now we shall attack." The next second, Tooth and Blood leapt at them. Cinderheart,Raventail and Lightningpaw leapt too. Cinderheart bit into Tooth's shoulder blood dripping from the wound. He escaped, but the grip was so hard that a scar ran down his arm. He span around and hit her, which sent her flying, causing Owlpaw to rush to her aid. Raventail was fighting Blood, but Blood was quite the fighter, making Raventail horribly injured. Lightningpaw suddenly ran up to Blood, knocking him off Raventail. But Blood flipped him over. "Say goodbye, kit." he said. His teeth sank into Lightningpaw's neck. A yowl rose from his lover, Owlpaw. "No, Lightningpaw! No!" Chapter 2- Cry, Cry, again Owlpaw stared in disbelief at him. Lightningpaw choked,trying to struggle free. But too much blood welled from his neck, and he started to die. "Owlpaw... goodbye, I....tried...to...save...you...I....love....you." said Lightningpaw. Now he was completely gone. "No,no,no, NO!!!!!!!" said Owlpaw. But now he was dead. She started to wail in grief. She looked around. Blood and Tooth were gone, and Raventail and Cinderheart too. It was dusk, but she wouldn't head back to camp. She would sleep beside Lightningpaw. As she went asleep, the first spark of hatred went inside her. "Is she ok?" Owlpaw heard a voice whisper. "Uhhhhh..." she said. She opened her eyes. She lie where she had the night before, blood all over her from Lightningpaw. "Oh, your awake!" said the voice. She looked around. She saw Cinderheart, looking at her in worry. "I see your friend is dead. Let's get you both back to the camp. We'll set his body for burial, and get you cleaned up" she said. Out of the corner of her eye, Owlpaw saw Sootpaw there too. ________________________________________________________________________________________ In camp, she was cleaned from the blood on her coat. They had buried Lightningpaw a few minutes ago. Later she sat by his grave. "Oh Lightningpaw,Why? We could of had kits, and seem them grow into warriors,maybe one a leader. If you would of just stayed...." she said. "I hereby name you Lightningtail, my wanted to be mate. That will be your warrior name. Farewell." and she left his grave. ''You were so brave. But you had to leave. ''she thought. Maybe he would forgive her after all..... Chapter 3- Hatred and Thorns "Never!" hissed Raventail. "My apprentice is gone! I'll never train another in my life!". "But we need apprentices trained by you. You are very skilled" mewed Silverstar. Owlpaw looked at her dead friend's mentor. He had his back arched, his hackles raised, and a mean expression on his face. "Goodbye" he said. He turned around and left Silverstar's den. Owlpaw padded into her den. "Silverstar, I wish to speak with you" she said. "What is it?" asked Silverstar. "I wish to tell you about DarkClan" she said. "DarkClan?" mewed Silverstar. "Yes, those cats that killed Lightnin-" she was inturupped as a yowl screeched out. "INTRUDERS!" Owlpaw looked out. The gorse tunnel had been broken, and cats started rushing in. A black cat was the first to rush in. Two cats tried to break into the nursery. "Take that!" screeched Mouseclaw as she ripped an ear off a gray tom. "How can I help?" mewed Dappledstripe. "Your in no condition!" growled Mouseclaw. "I will fight". Suddenly, she dropped her mouth as she saw the gray tom carrying a mewling kit in its jaws. "RAINKIT!" she screeched. She hurled herself at the gray tom, knocking him over. Rainkit flew out of his jaws. She caught Rainkit in midflight. A mewling sound came from the nursery. "Hawkkit!" she threw Rainkit in the nursery. "Protect them! That's how you can help!" she screeched. She pulled the stranger away from the nursery and fought it. A deep shoulder wound ran down to the tom's stomach as he whipped around and delivered a wound to Mouseclaw's eye. Owlpaw scurried out of Silverstar's den. She quickly unsheathed her claws and looked at the nearest attacker. She saw a calico cat leaning over Dustfang, ready to kill. She sped over to the she-cat and impacted her right on the chest. The calico yowled and fell backward. Owlpaw ripped open her belly as quickly as you could say, "Mousedung!", and ran over to Dustfang. "Hey, are you okay?" she meowed, helping Dustfang up. "Yeah." hissed the young tom. "I'm fine. Now lets go help our clan!". Chaos was erupting in the camp. Dustfang launched himself at another rouge, while Owlpaw climbed up a tree. Down on the lowest branch, she saw that evil cat, Blood! He had Silverstar pinned down, crushing her airway and making it harder to breathe. "Where Thornstar?" he hissed, crushing her even more. "Wrong....................clan.............." Silverstar gasped. Then Silverstar's eyes closed. "NOOO!!!" screeched Owlpaw as she launched herself from the tree. She knocked Blood off Silverstar. She dug her claws into Blood's coat, making him yowl with pain. He tried to writhe free, but this made the rips in his coat longer. "FeatherClan does not house Thornstar!" she hissed. "Then where he?" "Get out, and maybe I won't kill you." Owlpaw hissed. She struck Blood in the eye. Category:Fanfiction